Latin name of genus and species: Cedrus Deodara xe2x80x98CDMTF2xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cedrus deodara, Deodar Cedar, which has been given the varietal name xe2x80x98CDMTF2xe2x80x99.
I discovered my new tree in spring 1993 as a chance seedling (parentage unknown) of Deodar Cedar growing in a cultivated area of a nursery in Walton County, Ga. The original tree grew from a seed planted in spring 1991. The seedling was purchased as a 12-18xe2x80x3 liner as part of a group of 500 liner tree in spring 1992. In the spring of 1993, it became apparent to me that this new tree was larger and had a superior root system. This was based on a comparison with about one hundred and fifty trees that were selected from the group of 500 liner trees based on size, shape, root development and overall uniformity.
This new tree had a superior growth rate compared to the other trees of this group. After six growing seasons, this new tree was 16 feet in height, full, and uniform. Two other trees of this group were 14 feet in height, and the remaining trees were 10 feet or less in height. In the spring of 1999, my new tree was transplanted to an observation site in Oconee County, Ga. where it has remained since that time. It is now 10 years old from a seed.
As I observed the original tree of my new variety, the uniqueness of this tree became apparent because of its rapid growth rate, dense branching and superior root system compared to other Deodar Cedar cultivars known to me. This combination of characteristics distinguish my new tree from other Deodar Cedars known to me.
In 1998 this tree was successfully propagated by vegetative cuttings at my direction at a nursery in Georgia, and the progeny have proven to retain the dense branching and rapid growth rate and superior root of the original tree, and thus reproduce true to type.
I observed this new tree variety for a period of time and believe it is particularly useful as a specimen evergreen and is suitable for large areas such as parks or other natural areas. Like other Deodar Cedar cultivars, my new variety is also suitable for planting as screen for windbreaks or as a control for noise pollution. My new tree has the added benefit of a fast growth rate and superior root system. These latter two attributes will improve the transplant success and livability of the trees in a landscape. My new tree will also provide the clonal consistency needed in planned landscapes.
Cultivated Deodar Cedar is largely represented in the industry by seedling material, although there are approximately fifty different recognized forms and cultivars. Seedling Deodar Cedar is widely variable in growth habit, but typically display the graceful pendulous branching that typifies the species. My new variety has less pendulous branching than most clones and some seedlings.
Many clones, such as xe2x80x98Kashmirxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Kingsville,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Shalimar,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) are selected for cold hardiness while others such as xe2x80x98Eisregenxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Karl Fuchsxe2x80x99 (unpatented), have also been selected for their bluish needle color. Yellow needled and yellow variegated forms such as xe2x80x98Aureaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Golden Horizonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) have also been selected, and there is at least one white variegated form named xe2x80x98Albospica.xe2x80x99 (unpatented) There are also several dwarf forms, both variegated and non-variegated, including xe2x80x98Compactaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Blue Dwarf,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) xe2x80x98Emerald Spreader,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Pygmy.xe2x80x99 (unpatented) Several forms have been selected for their weeping nature, namely xe2x80x98Pendula.xe2x80x99 (unpatented) There are a few cultivars that have dense or upright habits. xe2x80x98Descanso Dwarfxe2x80x99 (unpatented) is an upright and compact plant that also has bright green foliage and semi-pendulous branching. xe2x80x98Deep Covexe2x80x99 (unpatented) is an upright growing, pyramidal shaped tree with dense foliage that emerges a stark white. xe2x80x98Blue Snakexe2x80x99 (unpatented) is an extremely upright plant with sparse, weeping branches. It is notable that cultivars described as dense are also slower growing and typically more shrub-like in habit. The tree forms of typical Deodar Cedars are usually less dense and more wide-spreading.
Insofar as known by the inventor, xe2x80x98Blue Dwarfxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Decanso Dwarfxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Deep Covexe2x80x99 and the other varieties mentioned above are not patented.
My new tree has exhibits a rapid growth rate, dense branches and has a superior root system not represented by seedlings known to me or any other cultivar known to me.
Typical Deodar Cedar varieties are broadly pyramidal in youth with pendulous branches, becoming wide-spreading and flat-topped with age. My new tree has this broad pyramidal shape now, and is expected to become more wide-spreading with age. My new tree has an overall form typical of most seedlings and some selected Deodar Cedars, with spreading branches and a bluish needle color. In form, my new tree compares to xe2x80x98Aureaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Eisregenxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Gold Conexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Karl Fuchs.xe2x80x99 However, my new form has less pendulous branching than all four of these selections and is bluer in needle color than all except xe2x80x98Karl Fuchsxe2x80x99. Compared to xe2x80x98Karl Fuchsxe2x80x99, my new variety holds its branches more laterally and has a less blue needle color. My new tree has needle color similar to xe2x80x98Blue Snakexe2x80x99 (unpatented), but my new tree has a broader, fuller form with less pendulous branching than xe2x80x98Blue Snakexe2x80x99. To my knowledge, my new tree has a rapid growth rate and superior root system that is not represented by any other known Deodar Cedar cultivar or seedling. Compared to the group of five hundred seedlings it was selected from, my new tree grew about 50% faster than 98% of the group, and compared to the selection xe2x80x98Kashmirxe2x80x99 growing on a similar site in Northeast Georgia, my new tree is twice as fast. Typical Deodar Cedars reach 40 to 70xe2x80x2 after 30 to 40 years, and can reach a height of 100xe2x80x2 with equal spread. My new tree is expected to be at least this large.
My new variety has been asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings at my direction. This propagation and observation of the resulting progeny have proven the characteristics of my new variety to be firmly fixed and true to type.